Eliot Kinsey
Appearance Eliot wears a crimson hoodie with gold on his cuffs and down the front. He wears a matching pair of crimson pants with gold on the waist and each leg. He also wears a pair of glasses but takes those off when he's involved in a fight. Hair Color: Eliot's hair is honey colored. Hair Style: Eliot likes to wear his hair straight, but only lie it shoulder length. Fur Color: Eliot's fur is snow white. Eye Color: Sea Blue. Height: Three feet and ten inches. Weight: One hundred and seventy two pounds. Eliot's Family Caret: Eliot's father and sensei. Caret has been training his son since age three in the ways of fighting and is known to be very strict during training. Outside of training, he and his son are close. Joane: Mother, Eliot and she run a flower shop together and he helps her with chores around the house. Eliot loves his mother very much and when she sometimes pushes her too hard, he makes sure to make her some tea. Grace: Twin Sister (Estranged), A few years ago, Eliot's sister and their father had a falling out and she left home. Eliot hasn't seen her since and is worried about her. Relationships Friends: Marvos, Eliot met him while on a visit to the Glitter Forts, the two bumped into each other. While Eliot was a little hesitant, Marvos decided that the two were friends now. They meet up for sparring every now and then. Neal, Eliot met him while visiting a military base. The two swapped stories and discovered they had some things in common. And, Ana, the two met while Eliot was training in some mountains. She asked for directions and he accompanied her to her destination. The two meet up to chat every now and then. Rival: Grace, while she may not be home now, back when they were younger, the two had an intense sibling rivalry and Eliot still wants to face her just to get her to come home. Enemy: Dangan: He and Eliot met while Eliot was out looking for his sister. Seeing that Eliot was alone and deciding he was weak enough to rob, he attacked. Eliot repelled him and they began fighting. Ever since, Dangan picks a fight with Eliot just to beat him. Abilities Abilities: Eliot is a superb and adept master in a significantly large variety of mixed martial arts. His typical fighting style is a dance-like practice that contains moves from several different martial arts which aid him in battle while he makes full use of his unusually acute gymnastic capabilities. In addition to his near-perfect fighting style, he is also a gifted vocalist AND a guitarist. Special Ability: Eliot can charge his attacks with energy for more decisive strikes. Weaknesses: High Pollen, Eliot is allergic to pollen and can't stand high pollen counts, which makes running a flower shop more difficult. Piercing weapons, he's not very good at blocking or dodging them. And. Extreme Heat, he can't stand it and needs to rest a lot. Home Planet Eliot comes from the planet of Bralwa. A planet where the majority of citizens train in martial arts. Eliot is the descendant of Bralwa's legendary savior: Giommar who protected the planet from invaders in a historic war. Eliot wears this fact like a badge and aspires to be as great as her one day. Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Neutral